Loki's Sister
by Smaugilicious
Summary: Loki and Thor's little sister is a very energetic goddess of wind. When Loki finds out he is an Ice Giant, how will Maer react to her favorite brother not actually being her brother? When Loki dies, how will Maer react? Will she join him in the destruction of New York? Rated T for some dark content, maybe some language.


**Hey, readers! This is my first Fanfiction, so go easy on me, but be as honest as possible in reviews, because I want to know how you like it! LOVE Y'ALL SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Loki, Thor, Odin or anything in this except my OC, BELONG TO MARVEL!**

* * *

It wasn't her he hated. She was the youngest, had nothing to do with the throne. Odin favored Thor, not Maer. She was completely innocent. Loki walked beside her bed, and stroked her hair as she slept. If he wasn't Odin's favorite, at least he could be his sister's.

That didn't make him feel better.

He heard the signature slam of a door that signaled Thor's awakening and got up to leave. Loki looked at her once more, and gently closed the door. He walked down the hall to his drowsy brother and sat at the breakfast table. While Thor choked down on all sorts of meats and eggs, Loki couldn't eat. He wouldn't.

"Eat, brother!" Thor told him, tossing a turkey leg onto his plate. Loki looked down at the meat in disgust.

He pushed the plate away. "No thanks. I am not hungry."

Thor rolled his eyes and ate his brother's food. "Where is Maer," he asked Loki, "She needs to eat."

"She's sleeping," Loki replied, eyeing Thor. "It is probably best not to wake her."

Thor looked up at his brother. "Is that a challenge, brother?" He flashed Loki a sly grin and bolted towards Maer's room. Loki jumped up and sped after his brother.

"Don't! Thor!" He held back a laugh as he heard the screams come from Maer.

Thor came out of Maer's room with her over his shoulder.

"Oh come on, Thor, I was SLEEPING!" Thor walked to the table and set her down. She seemed very irritated as he dropped her into her seat at the table.

Loki walked back towards them and took his seat across from Maer. Her sloppy light brown hair was messily up on her head, and she was still in her nightgown.

Loki and Thor chuckled at her. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Maer shouted, and they stopped as the candles blew out, everything went dark, and wind whipped strongly past their faces.

"Little sister, no need to get angry, Thor was just getting you so you can eat." Loki told her, and she looked up at her brother. She smiled at him and then looked at all of the things to eat. She hungrily grabbed at the different foods and drinks and pulled them all towards her.

"I am sorry." She said to Thor, who was watching happily as she ate.

Loki smiled at his sister. He was only older than Maer by a couple hundred years, not a thousand like him and Thor. Maer always loved to eat, much like her older brother, Thor. But she was always the same figure. Much like him and Thor, Maer was a god. Or, goddess. She was the goddess of wind.

"Done," she told them, "Now, I will go and dress for the day… like I was going to before being so _rudely_ interrupted."

Maer got up and stalked up to her room.

"I believe I told you so." Loki said to Thor. Thor just snorted in reply, a grin on his face.

* * *

Maer dressed in her tunic and leggings and walked out of her room. No one was in sight.

_Probably plotting…_ she thought. She heard slight whispers from around the corner and pressed herself against the wall. She counted to three and jumped around the corner and forced the wind up on the life form. They were raised high in the air, slammed into the ceiling.

"Whoa, sister, what did I do to get on your bad side?" a voice joked.

"Loki!" Maer shouted, and dropped him on the floor. He landed with a grunt. Maer hid her hands behind her back and smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry!" She ran forward to help him up and he laughed. "You need to work with your powers sister."

"I know, sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry! I don't think you know what it means."

Maer shrunk back slightly, embarrassed at her awkwardness.

"We have another battle with the ice giants."

Maer looked up at Loki.

"You all be safe."

"We will, Maer." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Where is Thor, I need to say bye." Maer said.

"I will say it for you."

Maer watched as Loki walked off and joined the other warriors.

"Be safe."

* * *

**Thank you sooo much, please review and favorite + follow! I will try and update at least once a week, but might do more when I get out of school for summer.**


End file.
